


Между строк

by trololonasty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Pining, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Недосказанность – всего лишь форма защиты, но им достаточно и подтекста.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Undertone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566004) by [trololonasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сиф ненавидела многое.

Сиф ненавидела проигрывать, подчиняться, бездействовать, зависеть от кого-то, кривить душой, идти на уступки. Сиф ненавидела змей, сплетни, пустые разговоры, неудобные наряды, высокие причёски, многозначительные взгляды.

Сиф ненавидела слабость, трусость, кичливость, лукавство, злорадство, притворство. Сиф ненавидела коварных, непостоянных, двуличных, изворотливых, ехидных, высокомерных. Сиф ненавидела лжецов, хитрецов, прохиндеев, себялюбцев, зубоскалов, предателей.

Сиф ненавидела Локи.

Он позволял ей себя ненавидеть и находил это даже забавным.

Он позволял ей себя ненавидеть, и за это она ненавидела его ещё сильнее.

Он позволял ей себя ненавидеть, потому что не знал, как по-другому любить.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё было ясно.

Им нравилось проводить время вместе.

Они играли, тренировались, разговаривали обо всём на свете.

Она смеялась над его шутками, поддерживала его идеи, вставала на его защиту. Она не позволяла ему зацикливаться на неудачах, погружаться в одиночество, замыкаться в себе. Она держала его за руку, когда он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, боялся, выходил из себя.

Она даже не задумывалась об этом. Всё было ясно как день.

Она любила его. Он был её другом.

Он показывал ей магические фокусы, места, про которые никто не знал, свои скрытые стороны. Он восхищался её упорством, отвагой, добрым сердцем. Он старался, чтобы она не замечала его долгих взглядов, удручённых вздохов, потаённых желаний.

Он много думал об этом. Всё было предельно ясно.

Она была его другом. Он любил её.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они называли это взаимовыгодным симбиозом.

Сиф всегда было холодно. Она никому не говорила об этом, но старалась садиться поближе к пылающему очагу и даже жаркими летними ночами спала под одеялами. Она так привыкла к постоянному ощущению бегающих по телу мурашек, что уже едва ли обращала на них внимание.

Локи всегда было жарко. Он любил сквозняки, зиму и не видел необходимости закутываться в тёплые одежды. Спустя столько столетий его уже почти не удивляла такая морозоустойчивость.

 Сиф нравилось прикасаться к Локи. От его тела исходило тепло жарче солнца, жарче огня, и она купалась в его лучах при каждой удобной возможности. С ним ей никогда не было холодно.

Локи нравилось прикасаться к Сиф. От неё веяло свежестью льдистых гор, и он никогда не упускал шанса насладиться её прохладой. С ней ему никогда не было жарко.

Он не вздрагивал, когда она дотрагивалась до него своими окоченелыми ладонями. Он жадно вбирал в себя её холод, согревая взамен.

Тому, что происходило между ними, можно было дать множество имён. Они называли это взаимовыгодным симбиозом.

Вместе им было тепло.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Локи острый язык, но это не страшно.

Всем было известно, что у Локи острый язык. Никто не подозревал насколько.

Его поцелуи резали, словно бритва, словно выкованный самым искусным мастером клинок. Глаза Сиф закатывались, обретая собственную волю, а с губ срывались рыки, переходящие в стоны. Она готова была почувствовать кровь, которая грозилась вот-вот хлынуть из её горла, затопить её, лишить возможности дышать. Он вскрывал её, двигаясь дальше, опускаясь ниже, и омывал её органы, вынимая их из рассечённой плоти, а затем зашивал обратно – до следующего раза, до следующего шанса, до следующей схватки, которую она обречена была вновь проиграть. Он постоянно забирал с собой частичку её.

Но это было не страшно.

Ведь каждый раз он оставлял ей частичку себя.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не то, что кажется.

Локи никогда не говорил правду, однако в тех редких случаях, когда он всё-таки не врал, события имели навязчивое свойство развиваться ровно по намеченному им сценарию. Сиф до сих пор не могла определиться, что её раздражало больше: его наглая ухмылка или надменное «я же говорил», без которого, как водится, не обходилось.

Однако, когда она в очередной раз услышала от него эту фразу, в его голосе, на удивление, не слышалось привычных ноток превосходства. Когда она обернулась, чтобы на него посмотреть, то не обнаружила и того знакомого выражения, за которое она не раз и не два хотела ему треснуть – лишь бы стереть с лица эту невыносимую насмешку. Сиф нахмурилась. Что-то определённо было не так.

Когда она осторожно попыталась выяснить, в чём дело, – она не имела ни малейшего понятия, на что он намекает, ровно как и ни малейшего желания играть в его игры – в его тщательно сконструированном, хладнокровном облике проступила трещина. Слова его звучали незаинтересованно, хотя и были, несомненно, насквозь пропитаны ядом, но вот глаза молчаливо обвиняли в предательстве. Сиф поджала губы. До него дошли слухи о её предполагаемой помолвке с Тором.

— Глупец, так до сих пор и не понял, что гром всегда позади молнии?

Всё в жизни имело свойство оказываться не тем, чем кажется, и кому, как не мастеру иллюзий и богу обмана, было об этом знать.


End file.
